


who could've thought I'd get you

by evakintardiss



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, but not too smutty because we all know i cant write that shit, dont forget that lmao, explicit - Freeform, i cant believe i need remind yall this but this is just fiction, i have this idea for a while and i thought its a good idea to combine with skam weeks, i wanted to do something dor skam weeks so here we go, there is cheating in this fic so if you dont like it here is your disclaimer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakintardiss/pseuds/evakintardiss
Summary: Isak knew there was no way he was saying no to him. He held him so strong and he was smelling so good and touching Isak the way Isak was craving to be touched. So Isak said yes.or the one where Even is Lea's boyfriend and Isak is just an human.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	who could've thought I'd get you

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO!! so i have this idea for a while and I know I'm kinda shit at writing but I needed to get it off my chest sdjfhds and I really really wanted to something for this months skam weeks because we are in a fandom that most people think writing smut is wrong and ''fetishising'' but hey! its okay to be wrong babes just keep doing what makes you happy with the characters there are only in our heads and not real! This is not smutty and I don't know if I did justice ''smut'' concept but this is the best I can do so I hope yall enjoy this <3 I LOVE YOU

‘’We need to be quick.’’ Isak said, his thoughts were spiraling and he was doing nothing but holding onto the man in front of him getting ready to get his knees, lips all red, cheeks all flushed. 

‘’Why is that?’’ Even said with a cocky smile with his face before leaning and put wet kisses on Isak’s jaw. 

‘’I don’t know, maybe because your girlfriend is literally waiting for you to come back to her just a few meters away.’’ Isak said but he was so out of his mind that if Lea would walk into them right now, he wouldn’t care for his own life. 

‘’You know your sister better than me baby, you know she is all over her friends right now to care about where I am.’’ Even said breathless, isak could never stop being proud of himself how he has this effect on Even. And if he was thinking if he was the same to his sister every night Even didn’t need to know that.   
Music was blasting on his ears, remind him where they are. He hold onto the bathroom stall right beside him just to hold onto something because everything was too much. Even was too much. He was simply the most beautiful man he was ever with and he was here right in this moment kissing him softly and saying sweet things to his ear in a mans restroom in a bar while people were outside have no idea what they are doing. Adrenaline was rushing through him but the thing is he didn’t care about this strangers one bit but his sister was one of those people. He loved his sister, she was his support and a hand to hold at nights when their parents make the nights longer than it usually is but Even was….. irresistible and Isak was just an human. The first ever night Even took Isak’s hand in their kitchen while he was sleeping over with his sister and took him to Isak’s room, Isak knew there was no way he was saying no to him. He held him so strong and he was smelling so good and touching Isak the way Isak was craving to be touched. So Isak said yes. All this months they were doing undercover, knowing knew what they are doing and every night when Even went back to Lea’s bed Isak’s heart broke up just a little bit. 

‘’You look so good today.’’ Even said panting just behind his ears, giving kisses on his neck almost like he was trying to mark his neck which Isak didn’t understand why or he was going to explain this to everyone but all he could think about was Even’s warm lips on him. ‘’But I know a better look on you.’’ Isak felt his hands on his waist line, pushing Isak’s pants down and then took him with it. Even kneeled in front of him was the best view in any case. Even in a dirty bathroom floor. He squeezed his eyes when he felt Even’s lips on him over his boxers. He was craving more, he needed more. ‘’God, please.’’ 

‘’What do you want me to do Isak?’’ Even looked at him, his eyes were watery already. ‘’Say it and I’ll do it, baby.’’ 

‘’You know what I want.’’ Isak pulled his boxers down himself and put one his legs over Even’s shoulder to show him what he wants. Even smiled before putting his lips on him. Isak moaned louder than it he should have since there were people right next stall or just behind the door doing whatever but he didn’t care. Even’s mouth was treating him like he was in heaven and he was so hard that all he could think was how good this is feels. It shouldn’t have make him feel like this when he was doing this with his sisters boyfriend. 

‘’Even, stop.’’ Even didn’t stop, just made his move faster and deeper and tortured Isak more and just a few more seconds in swallowed everything and stand up to kiss Isak. Isak could taste himself in his tongue and it was supposed to be disgusting but it wasn’t. That was one of his favourite things even. 

‘’Are you okay? Even asked and took Isak’s hands in his. There were marks in his palm from holding the stall too hard and it was so red that Isak couldn’t believe he didn’t feel any pain. Even took his hands to his mouth and kissed his palm. It melted things inside of Isak. He knew Even was kind and sweet and all of this meant nothing but just a silly game for Even that he will tired of because he knew who Even was actually in love with. ‘’I’m fine.’’ He replied. ‘’Its your turn now.’’ 

Even bited his lips and Isak thought Isak would just give him a blow job and they both go back to their friends like nothing happened, like usual but no. Even turned him around and pushed him to the wall until Isak felt his cheek on the cold door. ‘’Well, if you are okay, then..’’ He felt Even licked his own fingers before pushing his fingers into him. Isak saw stars and he stopped hearing that awful bar music and he was only feeling Even, Even, Even. One finger first and then two and Isak was couldn’t handle it anymore. ‘’Enough, please.’’ He pleaded, his voice cracked. 

‘’Sshh.’’ Even undone his pants Isak felt his hardness immediately. He could just come again feeling it behind him. ‘’Take a deep breathe beautiful .’’ And Isak did and he was filled with Even again. How many times they did this, every time it was feelings like it’s the first time. Even was thrusting into him slowly and Isak was wandering his name with every move. And then he heard the familiar voices, and felt Even’s hand covering his mouth to shut down his voices and stop moving. It was the boys. 

‘’How come Isak always end up finding someone and get vanish whenever we go out.’’ Magnus said, he sounded tipsy. 

‘’How do you know he is with someone else now?’’ Mahdi said. 

‘’Where is he then? Even going out with his sister doesn’t stop him from his finding a one one night stand.’’ 

‘’Are you all gonna stop talking about Isak’s sex life next to Lea too boys, you will freak her out.’’ Jonas said. ‘’She is convinced he is gonna get something soon.’’ 

Isak felt Even laughing behind his ear, his breath tickling him. Still feeling Even like a rock inside of him. The whole situation was like from a cheap porn movie but being in it wasn’t as funny as watching it. 

‘’She should be more worried about his boyfriend before Isak. Boy vanished the minute we got here. I can’t see how she is not okay with him.’’ Isak felt Even’s breathe hitched. He started moving inside of Isak, faster. Isak almost fell on his knees because he could swear they turned into jelly. He bitten Even’s hands to stop himself making any noise. 

‘’They are adults Magnus, I’m sure they know what they are doing.’’ Mahdi said. 

‘’I mean if he is cheating on her Isak would kill him.’’ Jonas said. ‘’We know how much he cares for her.’’ And Even glued Isak to the wall and fucked him like he never did. 

Boys left the restroom after some more talking and Isak came all over the wall and with the same time with Even. They were both panting and Isak’s brain was mashed and he turned around and held onto Even and Even kissed him. He kissed him like meant it and killed Isak. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ Isak knew why he was sorry for but he didn’t say anything. 

They dressed up, washed their hands and get back to their sits. Lea kissed Even right away and sat on his lap and Isak just watched them. He got himself a beer and he did what he always did. Watched Even look right into his eyes when kissing Lea and smiled. Because he knew who was in Even’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it guys, thank you for reading 🥺🥺 ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
